Mystery poems from someone
by MascotTheMascot99
Summary: I've come back! Now with only 4 chapter's left, were almost done. Ok, this character's chapter is hard unless your a good fan. Sorry agien for being gone for so long!
1. Chapter 1

I never knew they didn't care,

My parents always told me that our family facts were interesting,

My whole life, my ancestor's were a lie,

Father? mother?

Why did you lie to me all these years,

They think I'm the one lying,

When all along I should have known,

my 19 times great aunt couldn't of invented wheel's,

You two said I could be the next inventor in our family,

I should have known you were lying,

So I only ask one question,

Witch I learn was not invented by my 67 times grandfather,

Why?

**I've decided to try something new. I'm not exactly the one to write poems, but since my enemy dared me to write a poem for every total drama character. I could not deny the dare. So I just decided to just start with this character, first one to guess who this person is, gets to decide who's next. Also, this one is incredible easy so, Yha they will get harder. You could pick any character from, total drama, Warrior cats, wreak it ralph and grojband. See you guys latter.-Mascot-**


	2. chapter 2

Silence, it's so strange,

No one is yelling about his olden days,

I haven't heard a pip about someone's tan,

No one has been exploring,

Not a voice about the Olympics' could be herd,

Were are they,

they have been there for so long,

I am not used to the silence,

And I have a feeling of a great pain,

Something wrong is happening,

Because there never has been silence,

Something, is very wrong.

**There you dude's are! chapter 2 of "mystery poems from someone", GiLaw gave the first correct answer, so she got to pick who was next. Once again, first one to get correct answer get's to pick the next person, but for now... CUPCAKE'S FOR EVERYONE! -mascot-( p.s., GiLaw has some really good story's, go read them, especially swag!)**


	3. Chapter 3

This time, I was going to win,

that's all I told myself coming back for my 2nd try,

And I thought I was right,

I thought for sure I would win,

So, did I win you ask me?,

I got eliminated 3rd,

I brought myself shame,

I win at everything I do,

I mean, I won a medal for being the best female sport's in my town,

I am the best,

They will see that they need me,

But I will just smirk and say this,

I can't, you voted me off,

They will see.

**Donnneeeee, 2 update's in one day! * random dude come's in and high five's me* Yerp, this one's a little harder than the last two, the person in this is, or was, in the season going on in the USA right now. "tdroti Scott's Bff" suggested this person, and even though she wasn't first to answer correctly, since this is my favorite person from the show, I had to do it. :p. She has written some great story's and is one of my favorite jock writer's I have seen. Like always, first person who answer's right, get's to decide who's next. -mascot-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boredom got me here, enjoy.**

If some is in need of help, go back to get them

Never give in to the enemy,

Keep your friend's close, and your enemy's closer,

I failed to listen to these orders,

oh Yha, looks like I forgot one,

Listen to all order's given by leader,

It does not matter if I'm not the best,

I am not afraid,

for I am a soldier,

I told myself all these thing's plus more when I signed up,

I do not deserve to be called a soldier,

You should take my dog tags,

I do not deserve them

Wait, please can I have them back, I'll miss them,

**Once again, I'm done. Like I said above, I am so bored right now this is all I could do. Once again, GiLaw Told me to do this character, witch is easier than last chapter, BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT LIKE THIS. Opps, CAP's broke again, anyway, First review, first pick. I realized I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last chapter's, I do not own total drama, but wish I did. -mascot-**


	5. Chapter 5

The fear that I had,

all because of a peace of bone,

All the fear I had hidden all these year's,

Came out right then when I got eliminated,

That "thing" attacked me,

It ruined my life,

My father and mother disowned me,

but I still speak about my family, in nice way's,

And I do not do thing's in, "nice way's",

Whenever I see that "Thing", I freeze up can't control anything,

One day, I'll beat it,

One day, that's not today.

**There we are, this one's done! I made this one a lot harder, but if you read it closely, you could most likely get who it is. "Thereal13thfirewolf" answered correctly to the 2nd chapter and I decided to update this one because this character's chapter has been on my mind. Also, "thereal13thfirewolf" is writing a story called "Family", If you like Mike, go and rad it, it's really good! Same as always, first review, first to pick who's next. Exsept I already have someone for the next chapter, so you guy's get to pick who's after that! -mascot-**


	6. Chapter 6

I will rule, I am the best,

I deserve that Million,

Both of the million's before that I deserved too,

I'm already rich, but I want to be more rich,

I will let nothing get in my way,

No one will get in my way,

So I thought,

I am still the best though,

No one could bet me, no one

I won that Million, I got robbed,

I almost died,

And I still don't have my money,

And for the last time,

I WON,NOT HIM!

**Two update's in one hour, looks like today's goona be a boring day just like yesterday. This one's the hardest so far, so good luck on it. "TotalDramaGirl01"answered first and correctly, so she got to pick this person. She wrote one of my favorite story's o0n this website, "Moreau's Island", It's really good too. You know the drill, see you guys latter. -mascot-**


	7. Chapter 7

I've been the best since childhood,

No one has ever bet any of my sport's teams,

All because of me, and only me,

not a single person beet me,

My life was like a consent baseball game,

With me being the pitcher,

telling everyone else on the team what to do,

Even if they say I'm dumb,

they couldn't last a day out on the football field,

I could last a whole life time,

So I ask just one question,

Why was I eliminated 2nd this time,

Why didn't I get to get revenge on that nerd who won last year,

Why does Pap's hate me now?

**Sup, names Jack. Fail told me if I was over at her house to bother her, I could update my own chapter for this. Sure, I wanted to do Duncan but no, I was forced to do this character. So Yha, I don't own total drama.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't care that I lost,

It doesn't matter that I only got 3rd my 1st try,

I mean, Yha I was happy for my second try,

You know, a million dollar's,

I mean, even a dumb blond would know,

that's a lot of cash,

Of corse the dumb blond of our show totally knows that right,

Yha, she totally does,

but anyway, 2nd try, sure I made it longer,

But it's not like the best person in the game voted me out ether,

I mean the alliance between the people who voted me out,

lasted about, what, two episode's,

So I'm not angry that I lost,

I'm just angry about my new "buddy" I've devolved the last season.

**I'm back! The only reason I let Jack update the last chapter was so I could convince my brother to bring us to fright night tonight. It worked and when my little brother and Jacks sister, we brought them because they wanted to brag to there friend that there brave , were on a kiddie ride I came up with this idea. I wrote it as soon as I got home. I guess this one's hard, but it help's if I tell you this character was in both season 1 and 3. Frist review, first pick of who's next. Intill then, magic Brick's "I DUNNO" plushy's.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not tough, right,

I mean, I am the nicest person I've ever meet,

Back home I was always known as the nice girl,

I always got good grade's at home and loved school,

Except the Jocks, I've never liked them,

I don't know what went wrong last season,

One day I was being nice to everyone,

Then I'm eliminated for fighting back,

ONE TIME,

I hoped that everyone would forget about my little,

you know, "insane moment",

but did they,

No, I do not think so,

At lest some of my "not so nice" skill's help in challenge's!

**I'm goona try to upload two chapter's at once, I thought up this chapter. I don't think it's that hard, I tried but I don't entirely like the character this chapter's based on though, so yeah. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Bye! -mascot-**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm goona win this no matter what I have to do,

Manipulating, lying, cheating,

and yes, even using my looks,

I will make the victory of the whole series' finale's,

I will not fall in love no matter what,

I will not let my looks get in the way,

And most of all, I will not let anyone underestimate me,

As long as there's no "horrible" food,

witch there most likely will be,

I will live,

Then trick everyone,

use black mail, and mostly,

Win.

...

There, enjoy you people's. I do not own total drama sadly, wish I did though! -mascot-


	11. Chapter 11

There was fear all around me,

From the tree's from the plants,

From everything that could have fear,

Was afraid,

I could tell that the second I saw the island,

I mean, even bony island looked better,

I was scared for the animals also,

Wait, It kills me to say this but,

those were not animals,

they were mutated, and made me want to cry,

And that horrid shark that that evil boy took a tooth from,

To me that was the worst,

I tried to help, but I just got thrown away,

Just like the trash

**Sorry you guy's, I'll do 2 more chapters tonight, so rack up the review's. Don't own total drama.**


	12. Chapter 12

My time here has been Astonishing,

I can't believe nature is so fun,

It has amazing creature's I've never seen before,

All the mystery's I can't wait to solve,

And there waiting for me to solve them too,

all though, my new friend,

yes, I have friends,

needs help too,

My other friend ,

yes, I've made 2 new friends,

is nice like my other friend, there good 1st friends,

I just hope I don't spill any more secrets,

Maybe I should keep try to read up on secret keeping,

**Ellllloooo, Hi people's, This is basically a poem that "Bronzonglover52", came up with, she's a good author so go look at her story's. She also wrote one for anther character, but that'll be chapter 13 I think. I do not own total drama, and I hope your guys are liking this story! **


	13. Chapter 13

It's not possible,

how is it happening all again,

This already happened back on this very island,

I still want revenge for that Neanderthal,

Even if I forgive my new friend,

I will never forget what she and he did,

But now it's happening again,

That feeling I got when I was around the Neanderthal,

But now with, anther boy,

and guess what,

He's a bad boy too,

At lest I know for a fact that my friend wont kiss him,

she thinks his feet stink,

and I admit, they do.

**You guys happy now, yes, no? I don't give a freaken monkey, you like it or not, good for you. I wish I owned total drama, all I could say.**


	14. Chapter 14

This is so awesome to get off the island,

Sure, the other season's I was in were bad but,

The island was the absolute worst,

I'm so happy I'm not on season 5,

though, I am the best all star on the show,

Yet, I'm voted out 2nd,

Also, I have to pick between 2 girls,

I told you I was goona get girls to fight over me,

My skills are Swiss cheese to the others,

Yet I lead my team to victory a time or two,

And guess what, the other contestants,

they say my Egypt facts are baloney,

No, there are 99.999999999999 percent right!

**Not much to say about this chapter, expect that "Bronzonglover52" wrote most of it. He's a good Author once again, same with a lot of author's out there in Fanfiction world. These of you who are wondering, if you guys want I could tell you guys the order so far? Do not own total drama.**


	15. Chapter 15

To make it clear,

Despite what so many people say,

And my best friend agrees with,

I am not a copy of my best friend,

Sure, both of us have been best friends for years,

And since we were 5,

we have done everything together,

Also were the only friends we have,

All that doesn't make me a clone of my best friend,

I am my own person,

I at lest deserve to be known as my own person,

I am much smarter than my best friend,

I think she should be the clone instead of me!

**I know, I know. It's been almost a week since I last updated but, I have a really good excuse. I got a really bad case of phenomena ( like monkey I know how to spell it) and it caused me to not be able to update in a wile. I'm so sorry and i'll make it up to you guy's, somehow...CANDY! So free candy to everyone who review's.**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm soooooo happy she forgave me,

I've been waiting a really long time for that,

'I don't for a second

regret what I did to him,

He disserved it,

I think he still liked her a little,

I'm so happy that she has someone now though,

Even if her new boyfriend's feet stink,

Really, really bad,

My fear even saved me last challenge,

And my new friend of corse,

I just fell bad for what happened to him.

**This is easy on purpose. I'm trying to make up for a week of no update's, witch in a few weeks will happen again when I move again. Jack asked me to do this character also, he's getting an account also if you like his skill's. I don't own total drama by the way. -Mascot- **


	17. Chapter 17

**The answers to who's who in what chapter are,**

**Staci, Mike, Jo, Brick, Scott, Heather, Lightning, Noah, Zoey, Alejandro, Dawn, Cameron, Courtney, Harold. **

**Since I only put up the last two. I wont tell you them yet. -Mascot- **


	18. Chapter 18

Maybe, just maybe I went overboard,

I could of lasted a little longer I thought,

even 3 episode's longer,

but because of what I did to everyone,

Witch I'm surprised there not used to me doing what I do,

I mean I've been doing it since,

what, the day the show started,

they say I'm weird,

Anyway, I realized I went to far this season,

I just really missed my man,

So I replaced his image with someone almost just like him,

I guess I just went a little to far into fan-girling,

Again.

**I do not own total drama. Not much to say really you guys. Like always, LOVE SUGER! -Mascot-**


	19. Chapter 19

I miss my little bud so much,

Why did my buddy leave,

He said he would come back home with me,

I was going to show him my dog and cat,

They all would of got tighter great,

But my little bud left me right before I left,

I don't know if I want my buddy alive or dead,

With the island all like it was during season 4,

BUT I STILL MISS MY BUDDY SOOOOOOOO MUCH,

I guess it's best since what happened in world tour,

All that probly would have hurt my little buddy,

and I don't want anything to hurt my buddy's cute floppy ears,

I want my bunny back,

**If your not a good fan of the show, you might not be able to guess this one. I gave a big clue though if you pay attention. Don't own the show. -mascot-**


	20. Chapter 20

Every time someone try's to talk to me,

When I stare back at them,

I could imagine all the thoughts in there heads,

mute, deaf, just can't talk,

Anyone think shy,

I could talk, yes I could,

but I'm just shy,

And when your on a show that has drama in the name,

there were a lot of dramatic guess's on why I couldn't talk,

no one was right,

I wanted to talk, but no one was there to listen,

All they wanted was the million,

Soon, though, I will be able to shock them all,

just by saying,

"hi"

**This one is really easy, I know. I just thought this is what's going though this character's mind at there time at the "playa da loser's" I feel how this character feels too, my little cousin's to shy to talk to most people and doesn't really talk in school. Anyway, FREE TACOOOOO'SSSSSSSSSS!**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm smart you know,

I just hide it behind my personality,

And my Stomach,

They laugh when I say I'm smart,

Say, " just our big o"l pal"

So I make joke's,

Burp a lot,

and keep my brilliance to my self,

that's how it is around here,

If you change for a single moment,

Chris will use it to his advantage,

and all that,

all of what you just were reading,

I thought over hot dog's.

**I had to do this character, the character's just been on my mind for a wille. So this came out of it. Don't own total drama. Also, who do you guy's think will be the winner this season?**


	22. Chapter 22

Why, why why why,

Why ME, of all the people,

Why did it have to be me,

12 other people,

any of THEM this could of happened to,

Sure, one got almost eaten by a shark,

And one lost there hair,

but I was by far the worst,

I got transformed, into,

Into this THING,

I was told It would come and go,

We would never knew,

when it could come or

when it could go,

So I ask one thing,

Why ME?

**The second I was told to do this one, I knew it would be fun. I never hated this character, but at the same time I never liked them. I feel bad at what happened for them but, it was pretty cool. Anyone else agree with me?**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not a quitter,

Sure, I did give up the game last season,

But when I say I should be on All Star's,

Chris laugh's at me and say's,

I'm not letting quitter's on this season,

I was sure that bad boy quit,

BUT HE WENT BACK,

when I asked Chris,

he said to enjoy my diamond,

And now without my man,

the girl's round here are calling me,

ORANGE LADY,

I'll make them quit,

just like I quit my season,

oh, WAIT!

**This character, I had to make this character dumber, I just had too. I have nothing to say but all you American fans, PLEASE don't spoil it for me. I usually have to wait in till tomorrow to watch the new episode so, thanks'. Anyway, question time. Anyone have any idea's what Mal will do next? Is anyone going to figure out what Alejandro is trying to say? Will I ever do anymore shout out's? The answer to all those is...I DUNNO!-MASCOT-**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't know how to feel,

happy for one to be gone,

Sad for anther to be gone,

One I love with all my heart,

The other I wish I never meet,

I remember when I was afraid of one of them,

It was freakier than Ezekiel,

what she did to me,

but breaking my heart multiple times,

that is much worse,

Then I got lucky,

the night my crush and her boyfriend broke up,

I jumped around the Playa in joy,

then when the other girl found another lover,

I got kicked out in the rain for Screaming so loud,

And when I thought I was on top of the world,

The one who I was happy to leave,

showed up on my toilet one morning I woke up,

And yes,

I did jump out my window.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not goona be able to update for about a week because I'm moving. I'll give you guys a good few chapters when I get to a computer but, don't know when. For now enjoy the random monkey laughing at Alejandro's elimination.-Mascot- **


	25. Chapter 25

" hideous, freak,

ugly and fat,

ever since the age of 7

I've been called those things,

and I believed every word they said

every, single, word,

then I fond that magazine

it taught me how to be pretty,

no, more than pretty,

more like a fashion model,

then I showed it to the world,

and all those people who teased me

were bowing at my feet for

me to forgive them,

but I never will,

I am amazing,

because I'm a blond head

not a curly brown head.

**I uploaded this the second I got to a public library here guys, I know you guys have been waiting a week almost. I don't have much to say, I've got a ton of fan-fic's to read, I've missed a full week of them! Question time! Question one: how many of you were shocked Brick wasn't on " All stars"? Question two: what are your guy's favorite topic to read fan-fiction's about bedside's total drama? Question three: what's your favorite chapter in this story so far? First 3 to answer get a story shout out and everyone else after those 3 will get there names mentioned next chapter. Say clam and love total drama! **


	26. Chapter 26

**The answers to who's who in what chapter are once again, **

**Staci, Mike, Jo, Brick, Scott, Heather, Lightning, Noah, Zoey, Alejandro, Dawn, Cameron, Courtney, Harold, Katie, Gwen, Sierra, DJ, B or Beverly, Owen, Dakota as Dakota-zooid, Ann-Maria, Cody and since I just put up last chapter I won't say who it is. -Mascot-**


	27. Chapter 27

Meet the best athlete in the world,

Meet the luckiest teen in the world,

Meet the teen with the most

forget full girlfriend in the world,'

ok, maybe the last one's bad

but the other two show my awesomeness,

I mean, I am the best

person at the playa at sports,

they just can't see past my,

very, very clumsy way of doing things,

or my far of that terrible

feathered bird you can cook,

those things are scary,

No one really dares my sports skills,

though they do say

I should make my

girlfriend figure out who I am,

but she's just joking,

wait a minute,

SHE IS JOKING RIGHT?!

**Late at night post, enjoy dudes and dudets. Oh, go read " Save the wild girls" by HopelesslyObssedFanGirl709, it's a really good story. Only one question tonight, what's your favorite story on Fan-Fiction? Don't own total drama, wish I did. -Mascot-**


	28. Chapter 28

all day long,

all night long,

every hour of the day,

every hour of the night,

we dance and sing

we have fun,

I came do get more money for

my awesome shin-digs

that and for my

friends shindigs,

some say I'm goona

one day, all I will do

is have and go to fiesta's,

my girlfriend says I could

go a little crazy during

my be-loved hobby,

I disagree,

my partying is just really fun!

**Nothing to say, just I don't own total drama. **


	29. Chapter 29

clumsy on land,

Amazing in water,

is that lucky

or un-lucky,

I'm a happy person,

I'm friends with

almost everyone on the show,

but I was hated

by my boyfriend for

a long time after what

I did that season,

So witch one,

am I lucky or un-lucky,

After close inspection,

I have come up

with the correct answer,

I, am under no doubt,

un- able to figure out the answer,

I'll just be nice

and let one of

my many friends pick,

Or my shin-digging

loving boyfriend pick,

sigh, maybe I should

just divide the

answer in half,

lucky in the water

and un-lucky on land,

sure I'm on land more but,

at lest I have a nice answer!

**I find it funny that the two people in this chapter and in last chapter, both mention each other in there poem. Anyways, any Dr. who or My Little Pony Fan's out there, Dr. who's 50th Anniversary is tomorrow and season 4 of mlp starts tomorrow in the USA. I can't wait to get both channels so I could watch them on the TV instead of my computer, witch I'll end up doing when someone posts them on YouTube . So you fans with a TV and could watch both of the Amazing show's, enjoy them. So with total drama, who thinks it would be hilarious if Scott got evicted 4th like in revenge of the island? I just think it would be hilarious if that happened. Sorry for the long author note and remember to get fang after your lest favorite contest!-Mascot-**


	30. Chapter 30

I'm not that cubby,

I look just like my twin,

Also, to anyone

who says were not twins,

is a liar,

We were born on

the same day,

we look exactly the same,

and the only difference

between us is

two letters in our names,

People say I overact

on my twin and mine

twinly bond,

there just jealous

of us,

I'm defiantly the smarter and

prettier one,

I mean guitar boy

totally picked me over her,

So why do people

laugh at me when I

tell them this,

and why is my

twin disagreeing with me?

**Don't own total drama. oh, before I forget, does anyone think that in all stars they ruined Scott? He was good in the beginning, but when he and Courtney got together, it ruined him. Agree or dis-agree?**


	31. Chapter 31

I'm sick of being

treated like trash,

I have a face,

two eyes,

a nose and

a mouth,

even a few tufts of hair,

I had a family when i

went on the show

to get money for

my family really,

But they treated

me like an object,

or a fruit even,

I know my wife will

get revenge for

me, she will be

the mass murder

of total drama,

she will make sure

I'm not forgotten.

**MY FAVORTE THING ON THE SHOOOOOWWWWW! I love this "character" so friggen much I made him have a wife to avenge his death. Me and "Chesse-it dude 39" came up with this characters wife 2 years ago and it's been an inside joke since then. If your a fan of this character, you are awesome. don't own total drama.**


	32. Chapter 32

Money, the only

reason I'm doing

this thing is money,

for about 7 years,

I've listened to

Chris's bullshit

rules and

only earning

about 50,000 dollars

every season,

that's pity money to Chris's

500,000 every season,

don't forget about my

awesome cooking,

it's the best food

since the old

military food,

But no, I get

no respect, man,

but I don't care

i'll just hit

everyone with

my caned macaroni gun.

**Just, no words, no words could describe this character. So, just read on and ignore me laughing my ass off in the corner. ^.^**

**I don't own total drama.**


	33. Chapter 33

What the fuck,

those are the

only words to describe

my time on

total drama,

I mean, here are

some things that

have happened during my time,

I was forced onto a

team of losers who

didn't know how to

play doge ball,

I feel in love

with a bossy CIT,

witch to this

day I have no idea

what a CIT even is,

I had to be hand cuffed

to a train part,

I was forced to QUIT

because I don't sing,

kidnaped by my

girlfriend and best friend,

punched by a nerd,

found out an old

juvie buddy was back,

brought to jail,

soooooo, I once again ask,

what the fuck?

**I love and hate this character so, this is what comes out of it. He was good up in till season 3, then they ruined him and anther character. Yeah, he's horrible in season 5, that killed him. Enjoy the red bull behind you!**


	34. Chapter 34

When I look

back on my life,

I cry,

I had the most

amazing girl,

she may have been

dark,but she was

also so nice,

but she dumped me

because of a habit,

A habit I really need

to fix soon,

I have two "twins"

as they call themselves,

crushing on me,

I have a rocken band,

we even have a sasquatch,

I'm respected by everyone,

I have to much,

when my ex

has so little,

she is hated by everyone,

no one is crushing

on her at all,

how could I have so much

when she has so little,

all I want is my ex to be happy,

and it hurts I can't help her.

*** sniffle* I fell so bad for this character, he does NOT disserve what happened to him. Ether does his ex, she didn't deserve what happened to her ether. This poem was half created by "Bronzonglover52", so give him credit also. If anyone feels bad for this character, there's a plushy of him behind you to hug, pretend it's the real deal. don't own total drama.**


	35. Chapter 35

What happened,

to that gorges face

every dude wanted

and every girl

swooned over,

or that hansom body

I had,

or when the worst

thing that happened to

my looks was I got

a piece of spinach

stuck in my strait and

perfect teeth,

but then my beauty

was ruined, like

when thousands

watched Miley Cyrus

twerk for the first time,

the children ran away,

yeah, well that's

what they do when

they see me,

I'm a monster,

My modeling carrier is over.

**That Miley Cyrus reference, balm YouTube, * shiver's from the memory when the author saw the video for the first time* an image that I will never forget, and trust me, I've tried to forget. I saw what she looked like about 5 years ago and let me ask, WHAT THE FUCK?! Now don't mind me as I go off to my corner to hit my head agents the wall trying, most likely failing, to forget * shiver's* twerking.**


	36. Chapter 36

As I smile

at my friends

they look at me

in horror, like

I would go crazy

and somehow murder them,

oh, wait, I am,

they pushed me to far,

they called me insane,

they said I

was to insane to

understand the world,

Well, I admit,

I might of acted

a little crazy

with brainzilla

and exslazevo,

but I was always

in control of them,

not like that

crazy Mike kid,

but now I know

exactly how he feels,

except, I'm feeling

like the only thing

I want in the world is

revenge,

Ha, I guess I am a little,

crazy.

**This is when this character's sanity snap's. This character is the funniest, hands down, she's awesome. "TheBrunetteZoey" requested it two times so, here they go. Any place have snow yet? We got a ton and I dropped "Chezze-itDude39" iPod into the snow, opps. Don't worry, It was broken by his little sister last week. Anyway, I don't own total drama, so latter!**


	37. Chapter 37

Starting from

the beginning of

my hate list,

I despise that host,

I mean he

RUINED MY LIFE,

he doesn't care,

Wanna know something,

my mother and father

won't let me

in our house,

does the host care,

um, no,

Sure, I'm kinda

bald, and have

been called a freak

on multiple occasions,

but some of the

hair grew back,

witch the host

gave no help to,

And before my

transformation into a monster,

people called me sexist,

but of corse,

all of that is

THE TRUTH,

guys are stronger

than girls,

did our "friendly" host help,

he said I

picked my nose to much,

I may be a freak,

I may of lived

in the wild for 4 years,

but I have FEELINGS,

I just want to be loved

by one person is

all I ask,

oh, also

CHRIS IS DRIVING ME EVEN MORE INSAINE!

**Guys and girls have the exactly same amount of strength as each other. I mean look at my friend Malcolm, she once put a dude's arm in a cast when he touched her. So he got revenge by breaking her arm, EXACTLY SAME STRENGH! So, I really love this character, I just adore him. I even have a stuffy my friend made for me of him, and like Trent he needs more love. Ok, in the comments make a list of all the characters that need love from total drama fans. -Mascot-( Bronzonglover52 gave half of this again)**


	38. Chapter 38

**The answers to who's who in what chapter are once again, **

**Staci, Mike, Jo, Brick, Scott, Heather, Lightning, Noah, Zoey, Alejandro, Dawn, Cameron, Courtney, Harold, Katie, Gwen, Sierra, DJ, B or Beverly, Owen, Dakota as Dakota-zooid, Ann-Maria, Cody, Blainly, Tyler, Geoff, Brigitte, Sadie, MR. COCONUT, chef, Duncan, Trent, Justin, Izzy, and lastly Ezekiel. -Mascot- **

**Free night, you guys get to pick who you want next, post it in the reviews. Since I'm running out of character's, there's not that many chapter's left. :( So in the comments tell if you want on OC story, or if you can give me idea's, I'm a lover of them! So you guys, please help me out or I'll get sad Trent after you( HE'S SO SAD) and thanks.**


	39. Chapter 39

those no brained kids,

they think what

I do to them

is torcher,

ha, they should

see what I do

to my interns,

I guess it's

worth it for

the money though,

and all the beauty

projects named after me,

or the amount of

fans who want

to marry me,

so whenever the

teens complain,

I just make the

challenge's harder & eviler,

I mean, they

should know by now

that the more

they grumble & complain,

the worse I get,

And I, as

a book said when I was little,

_" my veins had to have_

_ice in them,_

_I expected the ice _

_to melt as I went_

_along, but it didn't,_

_it just got colder _

_and colder,..._

_and I welcomed it"_

and, trust me,

to do all I have done,

that ice would of had to be freezing,

I'm not evil, I'm just mean.

**Someone asked for this character, so here that character is. So I've decided that my next story would be an OC story. I won't be starting that for a long time though, I'm helping out " Chezze-ItDude39"'s OC story first, so go give some OC's to him. Vote for who you want next in the comments or PM me who you guys want. I don't own total drama.-Mascot-**


	40. Chapter 40

My life was fine

before that radioactive

family ruined my life,

those kids up there

consider me frightening,

especially that

mean, annoying boy,

he's a thief too,

he stole my

most important thing,

I just want

revenge on him,

he's a big meany,

it's sad what

happened to our island,

I was part of nature,

so weren't the

beaver's & squirrels,

Sure, I am kinda

what I was before,

but I have things I

shouldn't have,

I have less teeth

then the amount I

born with,

All I want in

this f***ed up

world is 2 things,

Revenge on that

one person,

the person who

hurt me in

so many ways,

and to go back

to normail,

but I admit,

I really like these legs.

**I LOVE THIS CHARACTER! he is the one thing that made most of season 4 & 5. If you love this character as much as I do, enjoy his stuffy( I really love stuffy's ). " bronzonglover52 " wrote half of this again, go read his story " total Pokémon Armageddon ", it's really good. don't own total drama. -Mascot-**


	41. Chapter 41

I just want

to go home,

maybe see my

family after a few years,

But no, it'll never happen,

I hate that guy,

he doesn't even

get my name right,

and I've been

working for him

for 4 years,

he doesn't give us

any respect, he

treats all of us like slave's,

he doesn't even

feed us, we have to

find our own food,

He hates us,

but at lest I was

kinda cared for,

oh, did I

confuse you guys,

toooo baddddd,

2 years ago I

was replaced by a criminal,

I was thrown out

of a f**king plane,

THAT WAS IN FLIGHT,

we all want to be treated fairly,

but no, Chris said,

" you guys don't disserve

to be treated as human's"

F**k you Chris, f**k you.

**Hello people, just want to say "bronzonglover52" wrote half of this. Also, go check out "Chuchu0"'s story, " totally killer mansion", it's really good. I don't own total drama. -Mascot-**


	42. Chapter 42

6 year's, I've

been here for 6 years,

The first season, I

was fine, the only

time they bugged me

was when they went

into my forest,

And then attacked me,

THEN, in the next season,

I was put in a pink

dress & pink ponytale's,

I might be purple,

BUT I'M A DUDE,

did you know in

season 3 they

almost blowed me up,

well, Yha, I almost died,

The worst is season 4,

they dressed me up

in silly costumes,

and when I kipnaped the blond,

I was punched into the

sea by a man-lady,

I just have a

single question for this season,

Were, just tell me

were else was I supposed

to take a dump on that island,

want to know

what top's it off,

I need a new home,

why you ask, well,

my home sunk and

I'm floating in the

middle of the ocean.

**I'MMMMMM BACKKKKKK! Just in time to tell you there are only 5 chapter's left in this. Ok, ok, I'm sorry that I couldn't update. Kinda hard when you show your brother the scary maze game with a picture of Jeff the killer instead of the normal picture and he punched then broke your family lap top. So Sorry! I also want to say thanks for all the review's people! Giant cupcake's for you. Sooo bye.**

**WAIT! I almost forgot, if you never ever want to grow up & dream of going to Neverland, sign my petition...**

** I ( put your name or user name), promise to never, ever, grow up. I will always believe in peter pan, the lost boy's, tinker bell, the Indian's, the mermaid's, and Neverland. If peter ever asks me to go with him to Neverland with him, I'll go with no regret's. I will always be a, **

** NEVERLANDER (or a) LOST BOY/GIRL**


	43. Chapter 43

The PAIN of failing,

All the HARM I've done,

The feeling of VICTORY,

the knowledge of my FREEDOOM,

All of it

gone in one

swift motion,

I was strong,

I could feel it

in my veins,

not even one

floor above me

was my first tool for

being free

from that living hell,

I was smart,

but I forgot one thing,

Mike was smart,

he defeated me once

before juvie,

I'll be back one day

there is no doubt

in my mind,

one by one,

they will ALL FALL.!

**Sorry for being gone so long you guys. Here's one of my last chapter's on this story, so hope it was good. Also, if you have sent in a OC for " Chezze-ItDude's" story, he can't update for a month or two because he got in ALOT of trouble with his older brother & sister. I promised not to say, but what happened was really bad. So with my other story, first chapter will be up soon! -MascotTheMascot99-**


End file.
